Infi-nut
Infi-nut is a plant in Far Future in Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time. It has half the health of a Wall-nut, but it regains health over time. It is obtained after completing Far Future - Day 13. In Plants vs. Zombies: All Stars, the Infi-nut is the downgrade to the Holographic Tall Nut. Almanac entry TOUGHNESS: Elevated RECHARGE: Mediocre Infi-nuts are weaker than Wall-nuts, but they can regain health over time. Special: regenerates health over time As a young nut, he spent way too much time standing between two mirrors and trying to look into infinity. Overview The Infi-nut's hologram can withstand 40 bites and its appearance changes upon at 13 and 26 bites before disappearing at 40 bites. It will regain its health after 15 seconds without being bitten. In case its hologram disappears, it will take 15 seconds to reappear as well. Upgrades Plant Food When fed Plant Food, Infi-nut restores its health and sends a Force Field across the lawn, adding an extra layer of defense to the player's lawn. The barrier is increased in strength with each Infi-nut present on the lawn. It is also capable of blocking flying zombies like the Tall-nut. It can withstand 200 bites. Level upgrade (Chinese version only) Level 2: Infi-nut regenerates 50% faster. Its health increases by 50%. Level 3: Infi-nut can now regenerate twice as fast. Its health increases by another 50%, having twice as much health as in Level 1. Costumed (Chinese version only) Plant Food ability can make one more Force Field two spaces in front of the Infi-nut. Strategies Infi-nuts are similar to regular Wall-nuts in terms of the fact that they serve as a "buffer layer" between attacking plants and zombies. They can keep the zombies from getting close to the plants and eating them. However, Infi-nuts have the advantage of being able to regenerate their health without the usage of Plant Food or Wall-nut First Aid, making them more useful in between huge waves, as it can potentially save sun using one column of Infi-nuts over regular Wall-nuts, or can save Plant Food for attacking plants. The main disadvantage is the lack of durability present with the Infi-nut. Infi-nuts are not suggested in Ancient Egypt levels with Explorer Zombies, as they can burn the projector as well as the Infi-nut, preventing it from coming back. The Plant Food ability is arguably one of the most useful aspects of Infi-nut, as their ability protects a whole lane from zombies, over increasing the strength of one Tall-nut. It can cover the water rows in any Pirate Seas level, forcing Imp Cannons to never hit the lawn and making Seagull Zombies stop mid-lane to eat it. Using the Power Lily to make one Plant Food for the sole purpose of an Infi-nut barrier is equivalent, though faster, to planting one Wall-nut in each lane. It is also cheaper than a column of Tall-nuts to keep Imps from being hurled onto other plants. Its Plant Food ability also can slow down Wizard Zombies by making them forced to eat the force field, even if the infi-nut turned into sheep its force field will stay there. Infi-nuts are cheaper and are much better than Tall-nuts in Last Stand, they can also hard-counter Imp Cannons with their Plant Food ability. However, Tall-nuts can last 4x longer than Infi-nuts and usually can last a whole level without needing to be replaced and can block Zombie Bull Riders and Jetpack Zombies without Plant Foods. In Big Wave Beach, Infi-nuts are quite useful against the Fisherman Zombie. Fisherman Zombie cannot hook its plants past the force field of Infi-nut. Gallery Infi-nut Almanac Entry.png|Almanac Entry Infi-nut Almanac Entry Part 2.png|Almanac Entry Part 2 Infi-nut(HD).png|HD Infi-nut HD Infi-nut2.png|Another HD Infi-nut HD_Infi-nut_costume.png|HD Infi-nut (costume) Infi-nut Packet.png|Seed Packet Imitater Infi-nut2.png|Imitater Infi-nut Boosted Imitater Infi-nut2.png|Boosted Imitater Infi-nut Holoboost.jpg|Infi-nut boost packet INFICARD.png|Infi-nut's Endless Zone Card Infi-Nut Costume.png|Infi-nut's costume (Ghostbuster trap) HOLODEAD.png|A dead Infi-nut, and a degraded Infi-nut SURPRISWDINFI.png|A wide-eyed Infi-nut PvZ2 Infi-nut Force Field Upgrade.jpg|An Infi-nut projecting a Force Field to protect other plants PvZ2 Infi-nut Shield.jpg|The Infi-nut with its shield in the Far Future HOLOPF.png|An Infi-nut using Plant Food INFISEEDTRAILER.png|Infi-nut was intended to cost 125 sun. Now, it costs 75. Screen568x568 (1).jpeg|Infi-nut seen in the Zen Garden PVZIAT Infi-Nut Watered.gif|Infi-nut with costume being watered in the Zen Garden.(Animated) Screenshot 2014-07-27-19-44-58.png|Strategy using Infi-nuts ChinaInfi-nutAd.PNG|An ad in the Chinese version of Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time depicting its costume, Costumed Plant Food ability, and upgrade. Re-Re-Spawn.png|Infi-nut in Re-Re Spawn achievement InfiNutBetaCostume.PNG|Infi-nut's beta costume (toaster) as seen in the Far Future trailer Trivia *Explorer Zombie, Zombie Parrot, and Gargantuars are the only zombies that can completely destroy an Infi-nut. **Barrel Roller Zombie and Pianist Zombie can still roll over the hologram, but the projector will stay intact. *It is the only plant that can regenerate itself over time, hence the name "Infi-nut". Additionally, its name is a portmanteau of "infinite" and "nut", and the word "infinite" can be pronounced as /'ɪnfɪnʌt/ (homophonous with the aforementioned plant's name). *Three zombies can bypass Infi-nut's barrier by themselves without destroying it, and they are the Prospector Zombie, Swashbuckler Zombie, if the barrier is over a water lane, and the Zombie Parrot. *Unless the hologram projector is destroyed, an Infi-nut will not count as losing a plant, making it helpful on days with a limit on lost plants. *The game's files refer to Infi-nut as "Holo-nut". *Infi-nut's costume is a reference to the Ghostbusters franchise. *If the player plants an Infi-nut over a damaged Infi-nut, it will not regenerate, but no sun will be spent which renders the Wall-nut First Aid useless on this plant. This was fixed in the 2.9 update. *Mecha-Football Zombies can take out Infi-nut's barrier in one hit. *Although it has an elevated toughness, its toughness can be compared to that of an Imp Cannon, only added with nine less normal damage shots. *This, Pea-nut, and White Radish are the only plants that have Elevated toughness. *If a Swashbuckler Zombie lands and there is an Infi-nut in the fifth column with a Plant Food effect, instead of it eating the barrier it will eat the Infi-nut and once eaten, the barrier will also be gone. This is because the Infi-nut is the one making those barriers; however, there will still be a barrier if there are other Infi-nuts with a Plant Food effect. *When Infi-nut is using its Plant Food effect, Wizard Zombies are forced to eat the force field. *Even if an Infi-nut used its Plant Food ability and is turned into sheep by Wizard Zombie, its barrier will not vanish. *If an Infi-nut on the lawn regenerates twice, the player gets the Re-Re Spawn achievement. *Infi-nut will be able to block a Surfer Zombie that is surfing and a Fisherman Zombie's hook if fed Plant Food. *Oddly, if a Sweet Potato is planted behind Infi-nut's barrier and then fed Plant Food. Zombies will be attracted and can pass through the barrier. See also *Force Field *Re-Re Spawn Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time Category:Far Future Category:Far Future Obtained Plants Category:Mediocre Recharge Plants Category:Defensive Plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time Plants Category:Healing Plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies: All Stars Plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies: All Stars